moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Narelda Nightfall
Some 8000 years ago, Narelda Nightfall grew up in a small Kaldorei village in the boughs of Mount Hyjal. Though she was not a witness to the initial incident at the mountain, she was however there to behold the sight as Nordrassil flourished into the mighty World Tree. At such a young and tender age, Narelda's values and morale were still so chaste - and she had taken for granted the immortality and gifts of the Aspects in years predating her adolescence. But in time, she grew into a young woman - and her once innocent eyes tranformed into those of an adult: which today behold wisdom far beyond the fathom of any mortal race. 'Family' Narelda was born into the prestigeous Nightfall household, a family that dates back to the Highborne days of Azshara. The children they birthed were infamous for being gifted with arcane affinity - which at the time was an honor to be proud of. Throughout the passing centuries however, the Nightfalls found the bonds of their family being tested, as those who continued to walk the path of the arcane during times of banishment were exiled. Narelda remembers this being a particularly difficult time for her parents, for they had to let go of a daughter - her magus sister, Shandrelah. Shandrelah was centuries older than Narelda, and had often been away during most of her childhood; for this reason, she is not an entirely prominent figure in Narelda's memory. When the time came for magics to be forever forbidden, Shandrelah was one of the many who refused to give up the powers of the arcane. Whether it was the idea of abandoning all that she had worked so hard for, or a secret addiction, the Nightfall family was never entirely sure. But Shandrelah was not the only one to chose this path: more than half of the family was never seen or heard from again. It is still unknown what happened to Shandrelah and the rest of the exiled Nightfall family. Whether they later became apart of the High or Blood elven clans is a secret, but centuries of searching for exiled elves with the Nightfall family name has been so far obsolete. (A note on nobility: Many members of the Nightfall family were trained to master the arcane during the reign of Queen Azshara, and became powerful elven Highborne. With these members are now (presumably) deceased, The Nightfall family fell from their presteige centuries ago, but still remain of upper-class nobility today. They sought redemption, and those who chose to walk a different path after the banishment of the arcane became respectable in other areas of society. Many brothers and sons became successful druids who still dream today. Others sought the Sentinels and ranked in Tyrande's army. Some followed Elune into the Sisterhood. Even those who did not chose to participate in battle spent their time creating goods for their communities. Today, the remaining members of the Nightfalls honor the family name, and though wealth is somewhat inclusive, they seek reverence among their people above all else.) 'Shandrelah Nightfall' Shandrelah was remembered for the dedicated and passionate qualities about her. Practicing the art of the arcane had been her life, and she was a boastful student of some of the most powerful elven Highborne. Narelda remembers her older sister as being a uniquely beautiful creature, and she recalls a deep desire she had to be like her when Narelda became a young adult. She also remembers noting the differences between Shandrelah and other Kaldorei, and as a child questioned her parents as to whether they truly were siblings of the same blood. Shandrelah, though born with the dark azure skin that every Nightfall traited, had paled out somewhat. She was tall and slim, with nimble fingers and long, silken tresses of alabaster hair. Her features were soft and feminine, and she appeared almost delicate. Although Shandrelah was never a large part of Narelda's life, she still continues to hold a small spark of hope that someday, Shandrelah will return home. 'Life and Memories' Narelda lived adolescence for countless centuries. Though she has received many questions about her immortal life, Narelda is often unable to recall many of her oldest memories. Unlike most human adults, who are still able to delve into the memories of their childhood to some extent, Narelda cannot see through the haze of the many years passed. In her own words, she states that her mind is simply "too small for all the wonders of life on Azeroth", and that her brain must "delete the old before the new can be received". Luckily for her small memory stash, Narelda had always been told by the older elves in her community to always keep a journal - multiple if necessary - to solve just such a problem. In fact, if she hadn't written this solution in her first journal from when she was a young child, Narelda probably wouldn't have remembered it! Today, she enjoys searching through her forgotten memories in her weathered journals; she says that it's as if she's reading a story every day - something new and exciting and wonderous, and she sometimes cannot believe such events were lived through her own eyes. At times, Narelda wishes that it was these simple, peaceful memories that she could recall, instead those of catastrophe, death, and suffering. It would seem as though her mind is full of such visions, and though she must get rid of them to make room for new memories in her continuous life, she simply cannot forget the horrors and the trauma. 'The Forest' As a once immortal Night Elf child, Narelda has had years to spare. She has spent most of her millenia wandering her homes of Mount Hyjal, Ashenvale, and more recently, Winterspring. It is a worthy pride of Kaldorei to memorize the forests and all the creatures within it: every leaf, every flower, every insect and every deer. And Narelda did just this - taking hasty notes in her journals until, after years of practice, paper was no longer a required tool of memory. To this day, she coninues to pride herself in this particular art, and still practices it even in places she doesn't consider home. Like most of her kind, Narelda is appreciative of the land and understands the balance of nature - and seeks to protect it at all costs. 'Adulthood' Even now - over eight thousand years old - Narelda still considers herself lesser than an adult. Despite the things she has witnessed and the events she has had to encounter, she has felt as though something vital to adulthood has been missing for all these millenia. In her mind, she has yet to come into the full maturity that the warriors of her people have discovered, and she will remain so until the day comes where she is worthy of a rite of passage. When it comes to her recent mantle as a priestess of Elune, Narelda feels young and inexperienced and believes that this new lifestyle is what will lead her into the life of an adult Kaldorei. 'Priestess of the Moon' Narelda has only recently become a priest, and has been under the official training of Tyrande Whisperwind and the Sisterhood of Elune since she first came to Teldrassil. In the 8,000 years before she began to walk the path of the priest, Narelda held no sort of career or livelihood. She remained as a wet nurse for her community; aided in raising young Night Elf children, mending the fallen and taking care of the sick: but never taking part in battler herself. Narelda never held a personal passion for an art of any kind. While many Night Elves grew up with the hopes of someday harnessing the powers of nature or becoming apart of the Sentinel army, Narelda was not what some might call 'career-minded'. She lived life in the present and tended not to think too far into the future. Narelda had lived her life in this mindset for centuries, simply surviving life and nothing more. With this in mind, it came of no surprise to her when she discovered a deep depression lurking within herself. Though she had felt it for several millenia, it surprisingly took her even longer to determine the underlying cause. Chosing to become a priest was not a difficult decision. With her history and experience in dealing with the sick and the wounded, it seemed only natural to her to take this path. Not only would it be the easiest for her to master, but it was also something that she had somewhat of a passion for... not that she had a passion for many things in her life. The devotion that came with being a priestess was not entirely powerful at first, but flourished as Narelda began to witness more and more death and chaos. Now, it is becoming less of a 'job', and more of an unfaltering dedication day by day. Narelda knew that, after finally becoming a priest and expriencing an immesurable love for Elune, this was what had been missing all her life. ''More recently, Narelda has begun her armed combat training. She picks up her bow daily, though to her disappointment, her skills do not seem to increase. '' 'Traditional Life' Despite her immortal life and all of which she has witnessed, Narelda remains an extreme when it comes to traditional Night Elves. In fact, she has persisted to live in Kaldorei-only communities all of her life, and has never wandered away from home without an escort. This is largely due to the mistrust that the Kaldorei people harbour against the other mortal races, and Narelda is merely a victim of their ignorance. Today, Narelda rarely encounters members of other races. Her first confrontations took place in Teldrassil, where emissaries, envoys, and ambassadors of the Alliance have recently gathered. She becomes incredibly anxious around other races and attempts to avoid all contact whatsoever. However, if approached Narelda tries to appear at the very least mannerly, though it's obvious she isn't entirely friendly or comfortable. But alas, as her priestly training calls to her across Azeroth, Narelda's fears are slowly (key word here is slowly) evaporating. She is quietly opening up to certain individuals, particularly those of Worgen or Draenei descent. However, she is far from culturally civilized, and still feels more sheltered among her own kind. 'Appearance (Flag RSP/Total RP Description)' Height: 6'5" Weight: 201 lbs Age: 8,461 years Eye Colour: White-Blue Skin Colour: Pale Blue Through the night that reigns eternal, it is the colours of Elune that flatter her best. The gleam of sterling eyes peak wonderously through strands of cerulean hair, and compliment her pale azure skin. Atop her head lays a crown of silver leaves and ivy weaved in between the thick tresses, giving her a serene yet wild appearance. Her feminine features are soft and almost angelic, harbouring no signs of battle wounds or other such characteristics. Not even an elven tatoo adorns her face; instead, a delicate piece of white-gold jewelery stretches across her forehead, a small crescent moon laying lazily in the centerpiece. This simple comodity would be the symbolism of her undying belief in Elune. At a first glance, Narelda appears as a fragile thing, standing at an average height but dislpaying small and dainty bones. Her delicate wrists are decorated with ivory bracelets that dangle several charms onto her nimble hands: some are representations of Elune, and others of Malorne and Cenarius and other such deities. It is apparent that this Kaldorei child is one of passionate faith and worship - and to challenge this would be dangerously unwise. Narelda is often dressed in expensive Mooncloth fabrics and laces from head to toe, much of which is embellished with several pieces of equally rare materials. Sapphires and silver threads, golden trims and pearly beads and other finds are garnished in these hand-made ensembles, all of which she tailors herself. This is a profession in which Narelda takes much pride in - it is painfully clear - and can spend years on a single piece until perfection is achieved. However, one can easily tell when Narelda is on strict business, for she trades in her robes for ragged battle gear. But despite her wealthy and elaborate choice of clothing, Narelda otherwise appears as a fairly plain young woman with mediocre birth rights; but whether she is of nobility and wealth or not is never known to strangers, nor is she boastful or any riches. Her fresh face is never asphyxiated with cosmetics of any kind, besides a single layer of ornate white eyeshadow that she never removes or reapplies. It would seem as though she has other matters that concern her more than her appearance to impress others. 'Personality' (under construction) 'RP Approach' *First rule of role play with me: LEAVE OOC ISSUES OUT OF IC MATTERS! This means that the characters that I play do not in any way symbolize who I am as a person, or that anything my characters do or say are literal representations of my emotions and opinions. Role Playing is to step into an invented persona and leave yourself (all of yourself) behind. Some players have difficulty understanding this very simple concept, and I will not be harassed by others with statements that I am either rude/ignorant/a bitch because of what my characters do and say. I will not tolerate this kind of immaturity and refusal to understand basic RP concepts. *Random role play is difficult for me to get into as a player. Throughout the RPGs that I have played, I have always involved my characters in elaborate and detailed storylines that have lasted months, and even years. I highly prefer organized RP to anything else. Like Narelda I may come off as somewhat stand-offish at first, but I try to be as polite as possible. Please understand that it's not you, it's me... Random RP reall isn't my thing unless something more will come of it. But none the less, it's not unwelcome! *I also prefer to approach RP with an OOC greeting or whisper from you... I have this strange and incurable phobia of RPing with strangers. *Any race besides Night Elves who approach Narelda ICly will often find themselves in an uncomfortable situation. This is explained in the "Traditional Life" section of this wiki. However, this does not at all mean you are not welcome to attempt to approach her, it simply means that you understand her point of view and that you may not be to her desire. Don't get all butthurt about it, it's not personal. *'None of my characters will be subjected to death without my permission' (not that I will ever put myself in such a situation to begin with). They are my property, and I will do with them as I please, and how I please. I will not allow someone else to tell me when or how to RP, what to RP, or when to kill my characters. You can state your opinion... But ninety percent of the time you will be ignored. *Narelda (and myself as a player) welcomes nearly kind of RPers and characters; dragons, archmages, necromancers, even animals! What I will not accept is any kind of Godmod characters (invincible dragons and archmages for example), and if role play turns into this I will drop all association with your character and /ignore. Category:Night Elf Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Priest Category:Priest